


Drunken Ficlet: Gifted

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Anonymous requested</strong>: Molly and Jeanette ended up making their own fun after the Very Awkward Christmas Party at 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Gifted

"You." Jeanette arches up under Molly's hands. "Yes, that is—"

"Self-reliance," Molly tells her, and then bends back down, tongue and fingers, wet to the wrist.

Jeanette gasps and presses her heel into Molly's back. "Hate to break it to you, Mols," she pants, "but I—ah!—can't do that to myself—"


End file.
